Just a Dream
by TKDP
Summary: Kaz borrows Horace's new machine that allows people to enter each other's dreams to use on his friends, but maybe his friend's dreams are just a little weirder than he expected... (More characters than listed)


**Hey! I'm going to start by saying, don't even ask where I got this idea, I just went with it. I hope you enjoy! I am on a drive home from vacation, so I've got time. Sorry for not updating other stories! I guarantee this story will make up for it! And did anyone see the new episodes of Mighty Med and Lab Rats? They were so great! Okay, so I hope you enjoy!**

"Hey Kaz!" called Horace, coming over to the boy, who was currently looking at the computer on the desk in the main office. Horace sighed when he got to him. "Kaz, you're supposed to be using the computer to document patients, not watch cat videos. Are you even listening?!"

Kaz turned to him. "I'm sorry, what?"

Horace sighed. "Whatever. Anyway, I have a new technology that…well, I needed someone to brag about it to."

"I'm all ears." Said Kaz, who was probably lying.

"Okay, you know that machine we used during the eclipse to see other's dreams?" asked Horace. Kaz nodded. "I managed to shrink it, and multiply it. Now, instead of seeing only one person's dreams, you can see up to twelve's."

"That's awesome!" cried Kaz, "It's like a group chat in someone's head!"

"You do realize you can only enter one mind at a time." Said Horace.

"Oh, then that's boring." Said Kaz.

Horace sighed. "I'm going to be working on that. Maybe one day we could hold meetings in one person's brain!"

"That sounds awesome!" cried Kaz, "And gross! The perfect combination!"

"You want to check it out?" asked Horace.

"Sure!" cried Kaz, following Horace over to a table.

Horace picked up a small metal thing that resembled a barrette. "Here!" he cried, "Isn't it beautiful!?"

"Well," said Kaz, "It's certainly girly."

Horace gave him an annoyed look. "Anyway, don't touch it. It's to be used for science, not amusement."

"You don't have to worry about me, Horace…" Said Kaz.

"Horace!" cried Doctor Glowhead, "Tecton got another stop sign stuck in his chest! We need help!"

"I'm on my way!" cried Horace, rushing off.

"…or these barrettes." Finished Kaz, grabbing six, then grabbing a can of knock-out gas from a desk, and running off.

Kaz ran down the street, all the way to school. Oliver, Skylar, Jordan, Gus, and Stephanie were all there, working on a school project. This was the perfect time to see what was going on inside of his friend's heads. Sure, it was considered an 'invasion of privacy,' but was it such a crime to use someone's private thoughts for his own amusement?!

Kaz finally reached the school, and swung the door open.

"What took you so long?!" cried Skylar, "You were supposed to _quickly_ grab some supplies!"

"Where are the others?" asked Kaz.

"We split up to work on different parts of the project in different places." Said Skylar.

"Well…" said Kaz, getting an idea. He held up the barrette. "This _is_ a tool. You just put it in your hair! It's that simple!"

Skylar put it in her hair. "What does it do?" asked Skylar.

"Just follow me." Said Kaz. Skylar shrugged and followed Kaz.

"Stephanie!" cried Kaz, running up to her. "Put this on."

"Eww, no." said Stephanie.

"Uh…it's…designer?" said Kaz.

"Well why didn't you say so?!" asked Stephanie, grabbing it and putting it in her hair. "How do I look?"

"Great…" said Kaz. "Anyway, follow me."

"I wouldn't…" started Stephanie, "But in this case, it'll get me out of work! Lead the way!"

Kaz ran into the science lab. "Gus!" cried Kaz.

"Hey!" cried Gus.

"Put this on and you'll be able to shoot fire out of your nose." Lied Kaz.

"Awesome!" cried Gus, putting the barrette on.

"Follow me." Said Kaz.

"Where to?" asked Gus.

"Uh…" said Kaz, "A…place with a fire extinguisher."

"Cool!" cried Gus, "The stuff inside of those tastes great!"

Kaz shuddered. "Uh…okay." He then took off with three of his friends trailing behind him.

"Jordan!" cried Kaz, coming into the cafeteria.

"Go away!" cried Jordan, in response.

"If you put this on…I'll keep Gus away from you for a week." Said Kaz. It was a hard deal, but it'd be worth it.

"Sweet!" cried Jordan, putting the barrette on, "I'd do anything to be kept away from Gus for a week!"

"Follow me!" cried Kaz.

"How many more times are you going to say that?" asked Skylar, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Said Kaz, dragging them all off to the staircase, where Oliver was. "Oliver, put this on."

"Okay." Said Oliver, putting the barrette on.

"That was surprisingly easy." Said Stephanie.

Kaz put on the last barrette. "Follow me one last time."

Kaz dragged them all into an empty classroom. "Lay on the floor."

"Why…?" asked Oliver.

"A…science project." Said Kaz. He quickly grabbed a clipboard. It wasn't like him to write, but he wanted to record what he saw.

"Okay…" muttered Jordan, lying down with everyone else.

Kaz sprayed the knock out gas.

"Kaz!" screamed Stephanie, "What are you…" But she fell asleep before she could finish.

Kaz laid down beside them. "How does it work…" muttered Kaz. He quickly found a button on the barrette. "Hmm. What dream should I go into first?"

Kaz looked the five friends over, and eventually decided to check out his best buddy first. After all, he already read his diary. It wasn't like there was much about Oliver he didn't already know about. Might as well get him out of the way. Kaz clicked the button on the barrette, and closed his eyes.

 **Oliver's dream:**

Kaz's eyes snapped open, and he looked around. He was in Mighty Med, sitting behind the desk in the main office. No one else was in there, except Oliver, who was sitting on a gurney.

"Is anything going to happen…" muttered Kaz. He hid behind the desk so Oliver wouldn't be able to see him. Kaz wanted to see what would happen, without getting in the way.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps from the hallway. Skylar walked in, wearing the dress she'd wore to the dance.

"Oh god…" muttered Kaz, as Skylar sat down in front of Oliver, on the gurney.

"Hey Ollie-pop." She purred, as she walked her fingers up his arm.

"Hey Skylar." He said, flirtatiously.

"Of all the nightmares…" muttered Kaz. This wasn't a nightmare for Oliver, but this'd certainly show up in Kaz's nightmares later.

Skylar wrapped an arm around Oliver's neck, and suddenly pushed his face towards hers, locking him in a sloppy, hot kiss. Oliver ran his left hand through her hair, and wrapped his right hand around her waist, pulling her closer. Skylar wrapped one arm around Oliver's neck, and rubbed his shoulder with the other. They locked and unlocked their lips, over and over again, trying to get all the pleasure they could from the action.

Kaz, on the other hand, felt no pleasure. It was too disturbing to watch, but the action was so sudden he didn't have time to look away. Watching his two best friends touch each other like that was so gross, Kaz muttered, "I think I'm going to…" And then he threw his head over a nearby garbage can.

Kaz only puked more when he heard them go. "Mmm…mmm…"

Finally, after about five minutes, as though they'd just realized Kaz was there, Oliver and Skylar turned to Kaz. Skylar's hair was a mess, and Oliver had Skylar's lipstick smeared all over his lips.

"Uh, Kaz." Said Oliver, annoyed, "Do you _mind_? You're kind of interrupting something."

"Oh!" snapped Kaz, "Sorry that _me_ getting sick interrupted _you_. I'll try to vomit quieter."

Skylar gave him a long look. "Glad to hear you understand." Oliver and Skylar both took a quick drink of water from a water bottle on a nearby table before going back at it.

"Go go go!" cried Kaz, as he quickly started clicking buttons on the barrette. Kaz thought about it. He'd go into Skylar's dream next. After all, he'd already gotten a rather unpleasant view of her right now, so what did he have to lose. To the sound of Skylar and Oliver lipping each other, Kaz disappeared.

 **Skylar's dream:**

Kaz blinked his eyes open, only to find himself in the Annihilator's lair. "Ahh!" screamed Kaz. "Wait. It's just a dream!" Kaz quickly hid behind a box.

The Annihilator entered through one entrance, and Skylar entered through another. "Skylar Storm." Said the Annihilator, "You tracked me down after I robbed the local bank. Clever girl."

Skylar narrowed her eyes at the empty compliment. "You also murdered three normo cops in the process."

"They'd seen too much." Growled the Annihilator. "But I assume you want to battle anyway?"

Skylar held up her fists. "There's a storm coming! Skylar Storm!"

Kaz was confused. Hadn't this happened before? But when…

Skylar ran at the Annihilator and slammed a fist into his stomach with super strength. He stumbled back, but wasn't down. He ran back at Skylar and kicked her in the gut. She fell over and held her hands up. Two lasers formed in her hands and she zapped the Annihilator in both his legs. The Annihilator cried out, and grabbed Skylar's leg, flinging her into a wall. Skylar grabbed her shoulder, but stood back up, punching him on the underside of his jaw. Or, helmet in his case. Now the Annihilator was furious. He grabbed a metal pipe, and before she could explode it, knocked her in the back. Skylar screamed as he slammed her spine, sending her reeling into a corner.

"I didn't want to have to do this, Skylar." Growled the Annihilator, "But, and I hate to say this, you're too good of an opponent. I can't have you in my way. I have big plans, Skylar, big plans for the world. I _will_ control all the heroes one day, but for now, I can always take care of you." Skylar stared up in fear as the Annihilator lifted his hand, and began to drain her power. Skylar screamed in pain and fury as the Annihilator laughed.

Kaz suddenly realized something. Skylar was having a nightmare about the past! Now it all made sense. Though, he couldn't help but feel bad for her, fake or not. He could hear her sobbing, now powerless. The Annihilator grabbed something unable to be seen, presumably Skylar's invisible motorcycle. Kaz knew what was coming next, and quickly started clicking buttons on the barrette. While it had interested Oliver, Kaz had no interest in seeing Skylar without her uniform on.

He saw the Annihilator tower over Skylar's shaking form, and knew he had to hurry up. Kaz had learned that to enter other dreams, you needed to click every button on the barrette, and he had to admit, they were small and plentiful. Kaz quickly decided to head into Jordan's dream, wondering if this was such a good idea. Finally, Kaz clicked every button, and disappeared.

 **Jordan's dream:**

Kaz looked around. He was in a forest, surprisingly. "Why would Jordan dream about this?" wondered Kaz, aloud.

Suddenly, a herd of terrified unicorns ran past him. "Whoa!" screamed Kaz, jumping out of the way.

Suddenly, Jordan burst out of the trees, ironically on horseback. "You better run!" she screamed, raising a gun.

"Ahh!" screamed Kaz, as she shot down a unicorn.

Jordan dismounted, and strode over to the fallen unicorn. "Aww! Its blood is made of rainbows!"

Suddenly, she whipped out a harpoon and shot another unicorn right out of the trees. "Down for the count!" she cheered.

"This is insane!" screamed Kaz.

Jordan grabbed an ax and ran off into the trees.

"I've got to stop her." Muttered Kaz, annoyed. "This'll get messy…"

Kaz ran into the trees, only to find Jordan raising an ax to a unicorn with a leg wound. "Jordan!" screamed Kaz.

"Kaz?!" shrieked Jordan, turning. With Jordan distracted, the unicorn escaped. "You let it get away!"

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" screamed Kaz.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jordan.

"Who murders unicorns in their dreams?!" screamed Kaz.

"You interrupted me." Said Jordan, "So this must be a nightmare."

Kaz rolled his eyes. "Can't you kill something a little more, I don't know, _evil_?!"

"Like what?" asked Jordan.

"I don't know…a troll or something?" said Kaz.

"But unicorns are so innocent!" whined Jordan, "They deserve this for not having any defenses!"

"They have horns!" screamed Kaz.

"Fine." Muttered Jordan, running off to kill, presumably, a troll.

"I'm just going to go…" muttered Kaz, quickly clicking every button. Next up was Stephanie's dream. Kaz hit the final button, and disappeared.

 **Stephanie's dream:**

Kaz opened his eyes and looked around. He appeared to be in front of a large mall, surrounded by a huge crowd. Everyone looked strangely excited, for whatever reason Kaz didn't know.

A limousine pulled up in front of the mall, and the chauffer stepped out, extending a hand to open the door, and help the passenger step out. "Introducing…" called the chauffer, "…Princess Stephanie."

 _What the heck_?! Thought Kaz. Stephanie stepped out of the limo, wearing expensive jewelry, sunglasses, a tiara, and a purple feather boa.

"Hello adoring public!" called Stephanie.

"We love you, Princess Stephanie!" cried the crowd of people.

"I know!" cried Stephanie, causing them to cheer louder. Stephanie walked up to the mall. There was a red ribbon tied around two pillars by the door. The chauffer handed Stephanie a giant pair of scissors, which Stephanie used to cut open the ribbon. "This mall is now re-named Stephanie's Superior Clothing Shop!" The adoring crowd only cheered louder.

Kaz groaned as he was shoved through the door by the eager crowd. The whole mall was bright pink and covered with posters of 'Princess' Stephanie's face. The mall's theatre had a poster that read, "Now featuring 'Stephanie's Face' The Movie!" Everyone rushed to buy tickets.

Kaz walked down the halls, noticing that every mannequin looked suspiciously like Stephanie. "She even dreams arrogantly…" muttered Kaz, "…what a woman!"

While Kaz was very turned on by all the Stephanie faces, he knew he had to go back. With Stephanie as princess, every handsome guy would know about her, lowering Kaz's chances even more. He clicked all the buttons, prepared to go into the last dream: Gus's. With one last look at the beautiful Stephanies, Kaz disappeared.

 **Gus's dream:**

Kaz opened his eyes, only to find himself on a hill. But upon closer inspection, it appeared to be a hill covered in grass made of green licorice. Kaz looked up at the sky, and saw clouds made of sheep with pigs flying around them. Around Kaz were trees that were singing, with leaves made of rainbow-colored potatoes. A stream that appeared to be made of fish ran at the bottom of the hill. So this was what Gus dreamed about.

Kaz walked down the hill, only to step in a puddle of liquid metal. Kaz grimaced and shook his foot off. A roasted turkey flapped its wings and landed on the ground before Kaz, and a rabid ostrich ran over and ate it in one gulp, before burping fire.

Kaz quickly ran away, only to spot a town in the distance. _I've got to find out what's going on_. Thought Kaz. This was just too weird to leave immediately.

Kaz walked down the yellow brick road lined with giant lava lamps sprouting hair, until he reached the town made of gingerbread houses. The lamps were large poles with giant fireflies attached to the top. The road was made of balloons. Kaz walked down the balloon road until he reached the end, a purple and white polka-dotted castle.

"Gus better be in here." Muttered Kaz.

Kaz walked right in, considering the guards were two talking burritos with legs. "Gus!" screamed Kaz. The inside of the castle was disturbing, too. The chandelier was floating around the room, completely made of candles, the rug before him was made of Airheads, and the throne before him was made of used car parts, with a stool made of toads as a foot rest.

"Hey Kaz!" cried Gus, coming out of a room that smelled suspiciously like toast.

"Gus…" started Kaz, "…what the heck?"

"Do you like it?" asked Gus, "This is my palace. Doesn't it remind you of Philadelphia?"

"No, Gus." Said Kaz, "No it doesn't."

"Eh, this is how I see the world!" cried Gus.

"Why?!" screamed Kaz.

"Because this is more fun than what everyone else sees." Said Gus, "Also most people just say I'm a very unusual person."

"I don't doubt that." Muttered Kaz.

"Hey, do you want to stay for dinner?" asked Gus.

"Sure!" said Kaz, "What are you having?"

"I was thinking fried shoes with a side of mayonnaise." Said Gus, "Maybe I can throw in a little toast if you want."

"Gus, you don't like mayonnaise or toast." Said Kaz, "And I'm not even going to ask about the shoes."

Gus gasped. "For your information, shoes contain some of the best toenail flavors. Also, in this world, I like toast and mayo."

Kaz sighed. "On second thought, I've got to go."

Kaz quickly pressed all the buttons. "Bye!" Gus shouted, as Kaz disappeared.

 **Boring reality:**

Kaz's eyes snapped open. For a second, he was worried he was still in Gus's crazy world, but upon closer inspection, he appeared to be back in the classroom. His friends were beginning to wake up around him.

"I had the best dream ever!" cried Oliver.

"Me too!" cried Stephanie.

"Aww, my dream was so normal." Whined Gus, "I never have anything exciting!"

"I had the worst dream ever." Muttered Skylar, as Oliver put an arm around her.

"Well, you can't win 'em all." Said Oliver.

"So, Kaz." Said Jordan, "What was the results of your science experiment."

Kaz looked over everything he'd written down about the dreams. "My conclusion is…" started Kaz. He looked at each of his friends in turn, "You people are _weird_!" Kaz ran out of the room, ready to wash his eyes in an attempt to wash the horror out of them.

Everyone stared at each other in confusion, before Jordan said, "Sometimes Kaz is so strange."

Everyone nodded. "Agreed."

 **So, what did you think? Just a silly little one-shot to make y'all smile. :)! So, what did you think? I know Oliver recently said all his dreams are boring, but come on. He must've dreamt about Skylar at least once. I think they mentioned something about that with the feelings journal thing. Do you think the dreams were realistic? I took note of things they'd actually said to make this. (Like, Skylar saying all she'd thought about was her revenge on the Annihilator, I related that to her thinking about losing her powers, and Jordan and her violent video games.) Unfortunately, someone had to have a nightmare, and I just so happened to choose Skylar. Anyway, I hope this made you laugh! Bye!**


End file.
